Blue Plate Special
by silver ruffian
Summary: E/O CHALLENGE. Prompt: DRAG. Dean finds he’s on the menu during a hunt with one of his father’s closest friends. A series of 9 drabbles.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ Sorry I'm late with this week's drabble challenge. This one came to me late and would not leave me alone. If you would like to find out more about the E/O Challenge you can go to Enkidu07's or Onyx Moonbeam's profile page for a list of all the usual suspects, or to join in.

_**Word count each chapter:**_ 100. Boo-yah!

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Supernatural. This is for entertainment only, not profit.

_**Summary:**_ E/O CHALLENGE. Prompt: DRAG. Dean finds he's on the menu during a hunt with one of his father's closest friends. Hurt!Dean. A series of 9 drabbles.

* * *

_**Chapter 1 **_

Richmond, Nebraska is Bumfuck nowhere. The town's main drag is one long street.

The good news is Dean is driving the Impala. The bad news is he's driving the Impala _alone_.

Dad dropped sixteen year old Sammy off with Pastor Jim two days ago, then he took off in that big ass black truck of his, after a lead on the bastard that killed Mary Winchester. Dean's gig is a black dog hunt with one of Dad's old Marine buddies.

Grady Conner meets Dean at the rest stop outside of town. Big dude. Capable looking.

Dean doesn't suspect a thing.

* * *

**_Eight to go._**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 **_

It's a slow drag back to reality. Dean takes in one long shuddering breath.

He takes inventory as he comes awake, and the news is not good. Mouth's bruised, bloody. Hands tied behind his back. He's barefoot, wearing only his jeans.

The gun muzzle pressed into the back of his neck is round and hard.

" 'bout time you woke up, son," Grady Conner drawls lazily.

" 'm not your son, you bastard."

"Now is that any way to talk to one of your Dad's best friends? You're gonna do me a favor, Deano. You're gonna save a life tonight."

* * *

_**Seven to go.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 **_

They're out in the deep woods somewhere, shifting shadows all around.

"Knew either you or your Daddy would show up when I called for help." Conner takes a drag from his cigarette. "One or the other, doesn't matter."

Dean's eyes widen as one of the shadows directly in front of him grows a pair of bright red slanted eyes.

The moon comes out from behind the clouds. The red eyed thing has greenish yellow skin; wild white hair frames a heart-shaped face. It slides forward, on its belly.

"Daddy?" the thing burbles, "Gonna eat now?"

"Yes, Ellie," Grady murmurs fondly.

* * *

_**Six to go.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"Daddy? You gotta be fucking kidding me."

Grady holds Dean tight by the collar, lifts him up on his knees as Ellie glides forward.

She smells worse close up, like mildewed leather. Her nostrils flare wetly as she sniffs Dean's skin. Those vine like things around her mouth flex and curl, drag slowly over Dean's face.

She's tasting him.

"When I get loose I'm gonna kill you," Dean grates out. "Get the fuck off me, you bitch!"

Conner gives the back of Dean's head a good hard thump. "Language, boy. Language. Didn't your daddy teach you better manners than that?"

* * *

_**Five to go.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 **_

Ellie touches him, and Dean's skin grows cold.

'_m so…screwed…_he thinks dully to himself. He feels himself drifting off, fading out.

Grady smiles. "That's right. Stop fighting, boyo. Just relax."

"Why the… fuck are you… doing this?" Dean slurs. Ellie mews to herself excitedly as she wraps her arms around Dean.

Grady shrugs. "You've seen this town. It's a drag. Cousins marrying cousins. Everyone's inbred around here. My little girl there has gotten bored with the cuisine around here. "

Dean's head rocks back as his eyes roll to white. He shudders, goes completely limp.

"Good boy," Ellie mutters softly.

* * *

_**Four to go.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Grady lowers Dean carefully to the ground, checks the boy's vitals. Grady digs his fingernails into Dean's right earlobe, draws blood that flows freely.

Nothing.

Good.

"Now, honey, don't you drag him off somewhere," Grady says sternly. She's a shy feeder, won't eat anything while he's around. "This is a safe place. I'll be at the truck when you're done."

"Yes, Papa."

Grady remembers to cut the ropes around Dean's wrists. Ellie mews to herself excitedly as she pushes up against Dean.

Last time Ellie nearly strangled herself on the ropes while feeding. Grady won't make that same mistake twice.

* * *

_**Three to go.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

Grady leans against his truck, stares up at the moon. Too bad about John's kid, but old John boy would have done the same thing in Grady's place, though. Winchester's boys are his only weakness; everybody knows that.

Grady's already got a cover story planned. Dean was killed by the barghast inside the thing's lair. Had to burn the place to ashes just to make sure. End of story.

Grady smiles when he hears something in the brush behind him drag itself along.

About time.

Something hard slams into the back of his head, and darkness swallows him up whole.

* * *

_**Two to go.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

"Wakey wakey, you son of a bitch."

Grady blinks, sees John Winchester's eldest son pointing Grady's gun right at him. Boy's pale but alive, covered in bruises and scratches.

Ellie hadn't gone down easily, but she's dead. Grady knows this.

He laughs. "I got drag with your old man, boy. Saved his ass in 'Nam. He owes me. Your Daddy raised you right. I'm human. You won't kill me. Think I'll pay Johnny a visit real soon. We can rehash old times."

"Not now, not ever, you bastard," Dean says quietly.

He doesn't even blink as he pulls the trigger.

* * *

_**One more to go.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Two weeks later, Dean still hobbles around Pastor Jim's place. That bitch Ellie had a strong grip. Ankle's busted. Take some time to heal.

Sammy's quiet around him; Dad and Pastor Jim might suspect. There's no way they can drag the truth out of him.

The bastard black dog killed Grady Conner before Dean could kill it. Dean salted and burned the man's remains to bring him peace.

That's only partly right.

"We never kill humans, Ace." Dad's said that more than once. It's a rule that's set in stone.

But once in a while, rules are made to be broken.

-30-

* * *

Well, if you made it this far, thank you very much for reading. I appreciate it!


End file.
